Boas Maneiras
by Mra Ichinose
Summary: [UN - SS] A vida infantil de Sasuke foi regida por boas maneiras: "Obrigado. Com licença. Por favor. Desculpe". Contudo, tais foram esquecidas e nunca ditas para a pessoa que mais as necessitava ouvir. Ou, ao menos, ela achava que ele não as dizia. Ela errou.


Disclaimer: Kishimoto é dono de tudo, menos do Itachi e ele que se resolva comigo. ~ Participação do concurso de fanfics da Sasusaku Love. Verifique a taxa de açúcar no sangue quando terminar. Boa leitura.

* * *

><p><strong>Boas Maneiras<strong>

por Mra Ichinose

.

A vida infantil de Sasuke foi regida por boas maneiras: _Obrigado. Com licença. Por favor. Desculpe_. Sua mãe lhe ensinara que em qualquer sociedade que se preze tais palavras eram essenciais. Ela dizia, ainda, que o filho do líder de um clã, principalmente, precisava munir-se delas orgulhosamente antes mesmo de portar uma kunai. O pequeno Sasuke, então, armou-se das quatro frases. Trajou boas maneiras. Serviu-se de disciplina. Um garoto educado, enérgico e terrivelmente apaixonado pelo irmão mais velho, querendo ser reconhecido a cada dia.

Até que, numa noite de lua, ele perdeu tudo e esqueceu quem era. Com isso, os ensinamentos dados foram completamente apagados. As quatro frases jamais sairiam novamente de seus lábios descoloridos, trancafiadas no mais profundo de seu passado, pois ele não permitiria que elas retornassem. Colocar boas maneiras antes de uma kunai não salvou seu clã da morte. Ele já não era mais o mesmo e não poderia voltar a sê-lo, tais gentilezas não poderiam sair da boca de um vingador. Dele só receberiam o abominável, o desprezível e rancoroso.

Sinceramente, não importava se o alvo não merecesse.

Se era a garota que o amava ou o amigo que o prezava.

No entanto, envolvido pela ternura que vinha deles, em sua partida o menino vingativo foi fraco e sucumbiu. "Sakura, obrigado". Uchiha Sasuke havia se lembrado dos ensinos, considerando ser o certo a se fazer, seu último ato piedoso, tanto consigo mesmo quanto para com ela. Aquela menina havia feito _tanto _por ele. E por que? Mesmo agora, ela ainda chorava. Desamparada, desacordada. Ela ainda chorava. As lágrimas dela sempre foram algo sobrenatural.

Quando pensou ter sido morto por Haku, foram elas que lhe recepcionaram, molhando seu rosto, suas vestes, sua boca. _Salgado_.

Quando ele tornou-se insano na floresta da morte, foram elas, escorrendo por um rosto em pânico, que lhe trouxeram de volta à sanidade.

Quando Itachi lhe tirou a consciência, elas vieram lhe confortar. Ensinando o caminho do ódio: _apenas deixe sair._

Sempre parecia doloroso e suplicante, os fios de água usurpando a boca dela para gritar o desespero e promessas impossíveis de serem cumpridas. Naqueles dias, Sasuke sabia que um tempo feliz, para ele, jamais haveria. Agarrar-se a isso era um papel para tolos. Ele só pôde agradecê-la por deixá-lo_ imaginar_ o que poderia ter sido, por Sakura achar que ele a _merecia,_ sem ser verdade.

Contudo, a guerra finalizou-se e uma fração daquele tempo veio. _Parcialmente_. Sakura continuava a chorar, molhava o travesseiro ao seu lado, escondendo tudo dele, afogando-se na própria tristeza por achá-lo inatingível. Em silêncio, ela sofria: quando Sasuke a abraçava, quando ele a beijava, quando a tocava. Por quê?, ele perguntava-se, confuso. Ela o repudiava? Ela havia dito que o amava.

E ama.

No entanto, Sasuke ainda a fazia sentir-se patética. Não se pode julgá-lo, ele sequer percebe que o faz. Ele não deseja ser algoz de sua esposa, não é intencional, mas age como um louco, como se tudo precisasse ser unilateral e insano. As boas maneiras esquecidas tinham seu reflexo sujo. O pedido de perdão jamais dito perambulava por aquela casa silenciosa como um fantasma frio. Sasuke nunca tomou consciência de como era valioso para a alma de sua mulher ouvi-lo, ainda que não ela guardasse rancor por ele não fazê-lo.

Sakura não queria, afinal, um pedido de desculpas unicamente para si. Como fazê-lo entender?

_Eu sei que você se culpa por minha tristeza. __Perdoe a si mesmo._

_E_la só sofria porque _ele_ era infeliz. _Esvazie seu coração. _

_ Conte para mim. _

_ Não seja meu por pena ou obrigação._

Sasuke não entendia. Só via o choro derramado, os soluços que ela abafava. Foi ele quem roubou seu brilho? Numa futura noite chovia e ele veio tocá-la. A pele de Sakura arrepiou-se. O calor de Sasuke sempre vinha de um jeito amargo e rude. Ela sequer emitia algum som no momento em que faziam amor. _Amor?_ Isso nem mesmo merece esse nome. Sasuke _tentava:_ tentava ser agradável, tentava pensar nela, tocá-la de um jeito mais suave ou por mais tempo. Mas a Haruno não estava atenta aos seus esforços. Por que ela insistia em tirar tanto dele quando não há nada ali?

No fim, é ela quem se amarga e se condena.

Sakura não percebia que ele pedia desculpas todos os dias, ainda que sem emitir um único som. Para ele, todo gesto era suficiente.

Quando ela acordava, o vingador sempre estava ao lado dela, não deixava o lugar vazio e, então, só a encarava por quatro segundos e levantava-se da cama como se aquele momento nunca houvesse existido.

Quando Sakura sobrecarregava-se com trabalho, deixando de comer ou dormir, ele sempre estava observando-a de longe, duas vezes ao dia, certificando-se que estava, realmente, tudo bem.

Ele não precisava perguntar, não precisava deixá-la saber. Fazia um sentido razoável cuidar de Sakura de longe.

Hoje, pouco antes de dormir, já cansado, ele beijou os ombros dela. A nuca. Atrás da orelha. Eram beijos tristes, mas calorosos. _Demorados_. Sakura percebeu que eram diferente dos insípidos e metódicos – os de sempre.

— O que foi, Sasuke-kun?

Ele não respondeu imediatamente. Cheirou o cabelo dela, enfiou o nariz nos fios e apertou-a.

— Ensine-me.

_A __ser bom._

Estava quase disposto a aprender. A reaprender. A vestir-se de suas boas maneiras, bebê-las, enveredar entre elas sem nunca proferi-las. As lágrimas de Sakura, outrora, eram uma fortaleza, sim, mas Sasuke já não estava disposto a vê-las mais. Não precisava disso. Precisava da Sakura por trás de sua libertação.

Ele não tinha escolha. Continuaria a pedir desculpas com seus gestos simplórios e quase invisíveis até que ela decidisse notá-los e perdoá-lo. Cheio de _boas maneiras_. Sasuke sabia, melhor que qualquer um, embora se esforçasse, por mais que se arrependesse, jamais poderia dizer isto a ela adequadamente.

Obrigado. Com licença. Por favor. Desculpe.

Desculpe.

Desculpe.

— Sim, Sasuke-kun — ela sussurrou, amorosamente. — Eu te ensino.

_E nos perdoo._

_._

* * *

><p>Gostaram da minha meleca [aqui no meu estado, quando algo é muito meloso, a gente chama de meleca]? Bem, espero que sim, de todo modo. Eu pretendia escrever uma comédia, mas não fluiu. Vamos ver o draminha como fica. Obrigada por ler até aqui<p> 


End file.
